simply made for each other
by savich
Summary: coldcoffeeshipiing couldn't sound better....Paul,Barry and some intimate situations: rated M for later chapters


"Ok Empoleon, just three more badges to go and we can enter the Sinnoh league!"

Berry and his Empoleon were walking down the path, the forest's trees surrounding them as they got out from the grass-type gym they were just in.

"Man, dad is going to be so proud of me, and wait till Ash sees all of my badges! He is going to be so jealous!!"

Berry was putting his hands out in the air above his head in a fist kind of way from all the excitement that was building up inside him.

"Now we will go to Snowpoint city and get our sixth badge, ohh man this is going to be a piece of cake!"

Berry was practically yelling at his penguin Pokémon as he said that, not really noticing that fact though.

"Ok so now we need to catch a new Pokémon that will be strong against ice-type Pokémon. What do you say Empoleon?"

"Empoleon".

The huge penguin dragged his legs in exhausted kind of way, probably from all the battling he just had at the Eterna City gym.

"Ok, I guess you right, we need to get some rest, tell you what. We will go to the Pokémon center but as soon as you feeling better we are leaving ok?"

"Empoleon!!"

"OK, at least you happy, return Empoleon"

A red light flash showed and disappeared again as Berry called back his Pokémon.

Berry was walking down the road while talking to himself, holding his badge case with his 5 badges. "Well then, off we go to the Pokémon enter, I hope there is one close by, I want to beat that gym leader already!".

"Oh, what's that?"

Berry lifted up his head as he heard some voices in front of him. There at the horizon there was a huge chimney attached to a big pink building with the letter P on the front of it.

"Alright, a Pokémon center! I can't believe how lucky I am"

Berry ran all the way to the Pokémon center, hyperactive as usual.

"Can't wait till I get there, first I will bring Empoleon and everyone to nurse Joy and then it's on to a hot bath….. uhaa how I mist it, and maybe later I can go……Ouch"

"Hey, what is your problem?" Berry fell down to the ground feeling the bump in his head "you have 10 seconds to pay up 1,000,000 dollars" Berry looked at this watch now "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five.."

"Berry?"

"Uha, how do you know my name?" Berry looked up and suddenly felt a huge smile spreading all over his face as he saw a familiar face.

"Ash?"

"Hi Berry, long time no seen, how have you been doing?"

Ash put his hand out to help Berry up the ground he was still sitting on.

Berry got up to his feet right away not taking Ash's hand.

"Hey Ash, check this out, I got 5 badges!"

Berry opened the case that was in his hand and showed it to Ash.

"Wow Berry, nice job" Dawn came closer to the two boys and looked inside the case in Berry's hands. "I already got all my 5 ribbons, and Ash is missing only one more badge"

"HUUA??" Berry backed off a bit looking shocked at Dawn, Ash and Brock who was standing behind "You already have 5 ribbons??!! And Ash has 7 badges??!! That's not fair!"

"Why isn't it fair? Because you got less?" Ash looked at Berry with a confused look as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

"Pika?"

"Well no, it's just that……ohhh nothing!"

Berry closed his badge case as he looked annoyed at the question and decided to keep his mouth shut before he will say something he will regret later on.

"So, anyway Berry, guess what? I beat Paul at a PokeRinger competition, so what do you say about that? Paul still the best??" Ash asked Berry in a teasing voice, knowing very well this will piss off Berry.

"Hey, you got lucky! If your Staravia hadn't evolve onto Stareptor Paul would have won, hands down!".

"Hey Berry, give him some break, Ash did win didn't he? Can't you admit that Ash was just better then Paul this time?".

"No he wasn't, and he never will be! Paul is a whole lot better than any of you guys!"

"Leave him alone Brock, he is a lost case…." Dawn sighed and grabbed Ash and Brock by their arms.

"So Berry, we are all really tired so we are going to get some sleep at the Pokémon center, do you want to come with us too?"

"Fine, I will go with you guys, I was planning to go there anyway, just admit Paul is unbeatable"

"OH MY GOD! Ash please do something, I am going crazy over here"

"Alright, alright, Paul is better than me, are you satisfied now?!"

"Yes I am, now let's go already, I am starving…"

* * *

The four people gang that included Ash, Dawn, Brock and Berry were sitting in the cafeteria eating their dinner.

"So Berry, how was your battle with Gardenia?"

"It was ok. It wasn't hard, I didn't even had to use my third Pokémon I beat her with Empoleon and Heracross"

"Wow, that's really great Berry, you are an awesome trainer! When Ash battled Gardenia he lost the first time around"

"Thank you for the information Dawn!" Ash looked at Dawn with an annoyed look.

"What? That's the truth isn't it?"

"Whatever"

"Hey guys, look who just came in"

Dawn, Berry and Ash turned their head around to the point Brock was looking at only to see a purple-hair boy at the Pokémon center lobby talking to nurse Joy.

Berry's eyes lit up as he saw him standing there for the first time, his mouth opened wide open as he got up from his seat next to Ash

"Paul?????????????"


End file.
